


Pearl Rosary

by Rueitae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pining, Unrequited Crush, it is somewhere in canon verse, low key flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: A moment shopping with Lance leaves Pidge's heart thumping.





	Pearl Rosary

**Author's Note:**

> A title prompt. Short, sweet, all written on the phone. Unedited.

“It’s a necklace,” Pidge said. “Why don’t you get that for Allura?”

Lance’s nose twitched, studying the beaded string of pearls thoughtfully. His gaze rose to meet her own before going back to the necklace.

He pinched his thumbs and index fingers to secure it, holding it at arms length towards her, his tongue out slightly, as if creating a masterpiece of art.

Pidge’s shoulders slump. This was not how she’d hoped the day in the market would go. They had work to do on the Castle, but Lance desperately wanted her help to find the team gifts.

Lance smiled, and nodded in satisfaction. “I think it’d look beautiful on you, Pidge. I’ll find Allura something else.”

He turned to pay the merchant while Pidge felt rooted to the spot, heart racing in her ears and heat rushing to her cheeks.

It was soft moments like this let her think that maybe, just maybe she had more than a prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rueitae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
